


kill me

by roguesgf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ( ?? is this a thing lmao), Cum Play, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tit Slapping, dirty talking, fuck it im gonna post it here as well, if u like squint super hard, just fuckign SIN, scott is soft but then not so soft and aksjdnaskjdna, sorta ??, this was requested on my tumblr so i though y not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesgf/pseuds/roguesgf
Summary: Vanilla just isn’t doing it for you anymore.





	kill me

**Author's Note:**

> hey fuckos, this was cross-posted to my tumblr blah blah who gives a fuck. Enjoy the sin.

You try to remember the exact day, the exact hour, minute, second that you saw Scott in a different light. When you truly started seeing him as anything other than a friend, a best friend at that. You try to think, something he said? Maybe even a look he gave that caused you to do what you did.

That caused you to show up at his place, in the dead of night, to wrap your arms around your neck and to end up fucking him that very night.

That’s way in the past though, you’ve been seeing each other for roughly a few months, Scott is sweet, accommodating to your needs. Basically, everything you want, so, while he’s fucking you into the leather of his backseat it’s not that another thought is on your mind. Why the fuck are you just not into it? Of course, the first thought is obvious “you’re moving on, growing up. Getting tired” of course, you don’t believe that.

But, as you squirm in the seat trying to get some reaction out, it’s pointless.

“What?” He breathes into your neck, before carefully lifting his head, “What’s wrong?”

And god you don’t have the heart to tell him, but realistically you have no choice.

“Scott, I uh, I’m not feeling it”

He moves immediately but you can see hurt and confusion evident. You can feel the embarrassment not only radiating from him but you as well. You sit up, back pressed to the door, arms across your chest. There’s so much space between you both.

“Was it something I -?”

“No, no. I’m just not into it tonight I guess, a lot on my mind”

He leaves it at that, and in the awkward silence you both dress and he drops you off outside of your house. You say goodnight but nothing more, it feels like you’re already growing apart.

It’s a few months later that you discover why you felt so, distant that night. Over the course of the space you both had given one another, you’d come to find that vanilla sex just wasn’t your thing anymore. Your friends had shown you the beauty of porn one night at a sleepover, all completely drunk you went from what you would personally rate “good” to “completely obnoxious” regardless, that night led you to finding yourself so to speak. And once you had.

“Scott? I was hoping we could meet up tonight. If you’re interested”

When you hear silence from your phone you grow worried, you hadn’t exactly spoken about that night, you’d both chosen to ignore it and move on so as not to face what you both dreaded the most. A break-up.

“Tonight? Sure. Where?”

“My place, or your place. Whatever suits you better” you laugh, “Why I would be calling to hang out at your place is beyond me but-” you laugh again. You’re rambling.

“Ok, yours, my mom is in and, I think it’d be better in private. Your parents work late.”

“Ok, mine. Tonight. See you then.”

You end the call, falling down onto your bed, phone held to your chest. Tonight, we going to be the night. And by the night obviously, you mean trying your best to not have a repeat of last time.

Within a few hours, you’ve done your best to get, “dressed up” in other words you’re not in your PJ’s for a start. Your mother leaves, you do your best to act natural and not give away that fact you’ve invited your boyfriend to more or less fuck his brains out. 

When Scott turns up any tension you had expected dissipates at the door as you invite him in and lead him immediately upstairs.

“You don’t want to talk?” Scott grabs your hand, stopping you as you enter the bedroom.

You bite your lip, turning on your heel to face him, “Scott. I love you, and I don’t want to be this blunt but, I want to fuck you, right now”

There’s silence, but he pulls his shirt over his head, picking you up with one arm, leading you toward the bed, that had definitely gone better than you had originally expected. You laugh when he drops you, the bed bouncing underneath you, all your decorative pillows falling either on top or around you. You push them blindly off the bed as Scott moves to straddle you. A smile plastered on his face.

You pull your shirt over your head, bra following. You grab the back of Scott’s head, pulling him close as you press kisses across his jaw and up to his lips. Teeth clashing through the messy kiss as he attempts to push your pants down blindly, you buck your hips up to give him better access. You pull away panting.

“I need you to fuck me, now”

Scott seems to understand completely without much need for actual communication, he pushes his pants down to his knees not even beginning to try and bother with shrugging them off as he pushes himself between your thighs. A blush covers your face. You can do this, you can do this.

“W-wait!”

He stops immediately pulling away from you as though being burned, with a heated face and eyes downcast, you push him over onto his back, straddling his waist.

“Wha-?”

You laugh softly at his bewildered expression, the innocence in his eyes is almost adorable in some sense, you lean down to kiss him, reaching between the both of you, stroking his cock a few times before positioning him at your waiting cunt, eye’s locked the entire time.

Until you begin to lower yourself, your eyes flutter shut and Scott’s are glued to what is going on between your thighs as a loud moan escapes you, back arching.

You’re panting by the time Scott is up to the hilt within you, you begin rocking mouth open, eyes screwed shut and Scott’s fingers on your hips. 

“Fuck” he breathes. 

And you completely agree, when you open your eyes, you press a hand to his chest, steadying yourself as you reach for one of his hands, placing it on your breast.

“Play with my tits”

He obliges and for the first time you see Scott come out of his shell a little, he’s opening up. He’s taking your lifeline and he’s not letting it go for one fucking second. “Your tits? You want me to play with your tits?”

You moan, a light slap is delivered to one, you almost double over. You swallow spit that you hadn’t realized was gathering in your mouth, your hips working faster attempting to grind your clit against his pubic bone. It seems to you though, Scott has caught on to what you’re attempting to do, moving and adjusting his hips every time you seem to get some kind of leverage on finding your release.

A hand tangled in your hair, fisting the locks with little to no mercy entirely. You gulp and glance down to the man under you, he seems to have completely have changed to the Scott you’d seen in your doorway mere minutes ago. You don’t bother yourself with thinking these things currently though, what you’re truly worried about is fucking getting to cum.

“Scott!” You whine, thrusting the air and trying to prove your point. The point that you’re about to explode.

He simply smirks, removing the hand from your hair and using it to hit your arse hard instead, gripping the flesh. “I think you can wait”

Those few words are torture to you.

“Scott” you try more aggressively.

He growls back at you, rolling you both over, you’re flat on your back once again, legs hanging limply off his hips as he sits up on his knees to gain leverage and thrust into you. He’s far from soft and sweet this time around, skin slapping together mixing with the lewd sound of your wetness, cheeks heating up, eyes rolling back, sweat dripping down your spine.

“You don’t want to wait? Do you want to get fucked? Ok I’ll fuck you, I’ll fuck you like an impatient bitch”

You groan, nails digging into the flesh near his ribcage. Your bed has begun to squeak and complain under the weight of your bodies, the frame is shifting ever slightly with every thrust and your bedside lamp is getting closer and closer to the edge every time the bed shifts and bumps against it.

Any other time you’d feel embarrassed, cover your face with your hand, but currently, with one of his hand tightly holding onto one of your bouncing tits while the other, what feels like permanently attached to your arse. His mouth is attached to the nipple of the breast he isn’t currently holding, 

“Fuck, fuck Scott fuck”

“I am”

He smartarse comment earns him an eye roll, which is followed up by a whine and panting as he goes back to working your nipple redraw. You push at his shoulders without much energy at this point.

“Behind”

Scott smirks, running fingers through his hair using his arm to flip you over onto your stomach before entering you again. You thrust back against him. 

“Fuck me. Harder”

Scott goes to back to having a hand in your hair, the exact same grip as earlier. “You going to cum? Huh? Are you going to cum as your boyfriend fucks you from behind like a dog?”

You open your mouth to say anything, but your voice is too strained. Instead, you reach behind, gripping onto his thigh, fingers digging into the flesh attempting to have him slow to a stop as you feel your orgasm crash over you. Scott continues to thrust, riding you through it before pulling out and jerking himself to a finish on your ass.

You both collapse on the soft bedding, a breeze rolls through a window open on the other side of your room, cooling down your warm sweaty skin, you turn your head to look at him. Scott apparently had the same idea and you meet eyes as he reaches for you, tracing patterns along your back.

“Didn’t think you had that in you Mccall” you laugh.

“Neither did I” he pauses for a moment, “Sorry about-”

“Don’t, if I’d known earlier that this was what I was into probably wouldn’t have ended things that night the way I did”

“How long before you’ll consider a round two?”

You laugh at his giddy expression, sighing, “Sorry Mccall, my mom is coming home and if she finds you piledriving me into the bed while slapping my tits, I think it’s safe to say you’ll never see me again”

“You kicking me out?” He feigns sadness, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Afraid so, unless you want to take up camp in my closet. Then, by all means, don’t let me stop you”

Scott’s waves his hand, “Best I go anyways, don’t want to get seen on the way out. I’ll go the window way, all old school. But this will get a repeat, right?”

You laugh, reaching for your discarded shit on the floor. “Oh yeah, it’s definitely going to have a repeat.”


End file.
